


Hybrids

by demiboy_demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: When captured by the Empire, Keith and Lotor bond over their shared heritage. Now including a bonus sequel chapter in which Allura finds out Lotor and Keith have invited Lance to have a threesome with them.





	1. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half Galra hybrids have to stick together

Keith wasn’t sure what was happening or where he was. All he knew was that he was, at the moment, laying on a hard surface and that his head hurt. 

Without sitting up, Keith tried to remember what had led him here. After a moment of concentration, he remembered Lotor giving them the information about the work camp. 

“I believe that the Green Paladin’s father may be at this work camp,” Lotor had said as he pointed to a figure on the holographic map. 

“It is one formally under my control,” He continued, “I know that there is a genius human being held prisoner there. Your father is the only human genius of whom I am aware.”

“My father?” Pidge demanded, slamming her hands on the table with both an excessive amount of force and the implication that she’d rather be slamming her hands on Lotor. “You had him all along?”

Lotor waved his hand dismissively, not at all seeming threatened by the outburst. “Perhaps you remember incorrectly. Until mere pheobes ago, I was working against you. I had no reason until now to share with you this information.”

“Well, why’d you wait so long? You’ve been working with us for six months!” 

Lotor raised an eyebrow at her. “I was a bit busy helping you all with saving the universe. There are things that are of more importance than family.”

“Easy for you to say!” Pidge snapped. “You don’t have a real family!”

“Pidge,” Keith said, forced calmness beginning to wear thin, “We understand that you miss your family. We all miss our families. But Lotor also has a point. He had no reason to share this information with us until now.”

Keith turned to Lotor. “Lotor, please explain to us where Sam Holt is being held.”

Lotor smiled at the Black Paladin, fangs glinting in the castle’s artificial sunlight. “Gladly.”

Keith remembered making plans to infiltrate the work camp. He remembered the gas filling the room. He remembered putting his helmet on, hoping that it wasn’t too late. He remembered that Lotor had passed out before him, as did Pidge and Hunk. He remembered being thrown, barely conscious, into a cell with Lotor. 

After remembering all of this, he forced himself to sit up and open his eyes. He was still in the cell with Lotor. Lotor was already awake, sitting across from Keith. 

“Finally, you’re awake,” Lotor said.

Keith looked around the cell. Unsurprisingly, there were no clocks. Why waste clocks on prisoners? It’s not like it was important for them to know the time.

“How long have we been in here?” Keith asked. “And why’d they put us together?”

“How would I know how long we’ve been here?” Lotor asked. “I’ve been awake for about two Vargas, but our actual time of imprisonment is unknown.” 

Lotor paused a moment before speaking again, “We were put together because we are both half breeds. The humans are together, as are the Alteans. I assume based on previous knowledge that they are separating their invaders by species.” 

Keith nodded, silently thanking Lotor for not making him ask. “Makes sense.”

“It’s true, then?” Lotor mused, talking more to himself at first before turning his attention back to his cell mate. “I did not know you were half Galra.”

Keith glared at the wall. “I wish I wasn’t.”

Lotor tilted his head. “I mean no disrespect, Black Paladin, but why do you regret your Galra heritage? We are the most powerful known species in the universe.”

“The Galra are evil.” Keith said, “They killed all the Alteans, they took Shiro’s arm, they captured Pidge’s family.... the list goes on and on.”

“The Empire,” Lotor corrected.

“What?” 

“The Empire did those things. Not the Galra race. The Blade Of Marmora, for example,” Lotor said, “Fights against the Empire. You and I fight against the empire.”

‘I wonder if my mother fought for or against the Empire,’ Keith wondered. 

“I guess,” Keith said. He decided to change the subject. “You’re half Altean, right?”

“How did you know?” Lotor asked. 

Keith smiled a little. “It’s pretty obvious. Pointy ears, furless face, British accent, white hair.” 

Lotor laughed. “I suppose it is quite obvious to someone looking for it. Although I am not familiar with a British.”

“It’s a country on Earth,” Keith explained, “They’ve got voices with the cadence of yours and Allura’s. Coran’s is more of a New Zealand accent, though.”

“Is that another Earth country?”

“Yeah. They’ve got the same language as America, where I grew up.”

Lotor looked alarmed. “The same language? That implies.... Earth doesn’t share the same language?”

“Earth has over 6,000 languages. I only speak English, Spanish, and Korean.”

“Your people have yet to agree on a common tongue? Fascinating.”

“Yeah. I think Mandarin Chinese is the most common one, but it could have changed since I read that.” 

“Earth astounds me.” Lotor said, “Earth people are so weak, and they disagree on everything. Yet their planet still thrives after millions of decapheobes.”

Keith nodded in agreement. “I don’t understand people, either. It probably shouldn’t have been such a surprise to find out I was Galra.”

“You see it as a weakness, Keith, but I see it as a strength,” Lotor said, moving a bit closer to Keith. “The Galra Empire only ever saw my Altean half as something shameful. The Empire values physical strength and power. They value victory and fearlessness. Bravery to a foolish extent. But I am not fully Galra. I am an equal amount Altean. Alteans value intellect and knowledge. Wisdom, curiosity, diplomacy. As a hybrid, I carry with me the values of both cultures.”

Lotor looked at Keith with a determined expression. “As a hybrid, you carry the strengths of a human, but you also carry the strengths of the Galra.”

“You think Allura would like you more if she knew you were half Altean?” Keith asked. 

Lotor nodded. “Undoubtedly.”

“Then why don’t you tell her?”

“I do not need her approval. I have faced decapheobes of prejudice because of my mixed heritage. The princess not trusting me is the least of my concerns.” 

Lotor paused. “I don’t want her to trust me because of my race. I want her to trust me because of the things I have done. I want for her to realize that just like the Alteans have done wrong, the Galra can do good. If she knows I am half Altean, she will start viewing my wrong doings as the fault of my Galra half, and my acts of kindness as the virtue of my Altean half.”

Keith nodded. “I completely understand. You don’t want her to think of you as two people, one Galra, one Altean. You’re not two people of different races. You’re a hybrid.”

“Exactly,” Lotor sighed. 

“When Allura found out I was Galra,” Keith started, “She started treating me differently. Like I was a threat. Like I wasn’t me anymore. I wasn’t the same Keith who had saved her life, or the Keith whose life she had saved before. I wasn’t a Paladin. I wasn’t helping her save the universe. When she looked at me, she saw a Galra.” 

Keith laughed coldly. “I don’t even look Galra. Shiro says I had sharp teeth when I was younger, but they’re pretty normal now.”

Lotor placed his hand on Keith’s. “Life has never been easy for hybrids such as us. My Generals- former generals now, I suppose- have had difficult lives as well, because of their mixed blood. We tend to be either viewed as dangerous or deeply underestimated.”

“People will always see you as their enemy, I guess,” Keith said. He stood up. “We need to get out of this prison.” 

“I tried to escape before you woke up, but this is one of the most secure Galra prisons I have ever been held in.”

Keith turned to him. “C’mon, Lotor. We can do it. Two people, one human, one Altean, and two Galra. The math doesn’t add up, but that’s fine. We hybrids have never really given people what they were looking for anyway.”

“I appreciate the pep talk, but I have no idea what you mean.” Lotor said.

“You said that the Galra Empire constantly underestimates hybrids. That’s an advantage to us. We can use it.”

Lotor nodded. “I suppose. I’ve never used that strategy before.”

“You’ve been alive 10,000 years and you e never done that?” Keith asked, unbelieving.

Lotor sighed. “Much like the Altean Princess, I spent a good portion of my life frozen in a pod.”

“Wait, what?” Keith asked. “Why? It’s not like you were sick or anything.”

“No, I was not sick. Truth be told, I didn’t need to ever be put in a pod. But my father would often force me in a pod as punishment when I misbehaved, or even when he was simply tired of me.” Lotor said. 

‘He sounds bitter, but in a different way,’ Keith noted mentally, ‘Like he used to be upset, but now he’s resigned to it.’

“So, how old are you?”

Lotor pondered this for a moment. “I’d guess that I’m about your age.”

Keith shook his head. He tried to think of how to escape. 

“I’m going to pretend to be sick with a human illness.” Keith started, “When they open the door to see what’s wrong, you take them down. Then we take their weapons and free the others.”

Lotor nodded, but he was frowning. “That’s not a very good plan.”

Keith shrugged. He cleared his thought and started yelling. “Help! I’m throwing up all over your nice dungeon. I have chicken pox!”

“Oh dear lord!” Lotor screamed, playing along, “This is horrifying to watch! He’s so weak, and he is vomiting because he is a hybrid!”

Keith thought that Lotor’s words were overkill, but the guards must have thought otherwise, because they opened the doors. Lotor took both guards out very quickly. 

Lotor and Keith took their weapons and the keys to the cells. 

“If I’m correct, the others will be over this way,” Lotor said, walking quickly down a corridor. Keith followed him.

“You know,” Lotor said offhandedly, “You and I have an awful lot in common, Keith.”

“Hm?” Keith responded, mostly focusing on the mission, but still curious to hear what Lotor had to say.

“Well,” Lotor continued, “We both wish to overthrow my father, we’re both half Galra, we’re both incredibly attractive, and we both have... what is it that Lance called it? Ah, yes. Daddy issues.”

Keith stopped walking. “What was that last thing?”

“Daddy issues,” Lotor said casually. He turned around to look back at Keith. “Do keep up.”

Keith had to take two steps for every one Lotor took, but that wasn’t what was on his mind at the moment. 

Was Lotor hitting on him? There were a few ways to find out. He could either ask Pidge and risk her mockery, or he could ask Lotor and risk his. 

Keith weighed his options, and eventually decided that Pidge was far scarier than Lotor, mockery-wise.

“Are you flirting with me?” Keith asked.

Lotor looked back at him, eyebrow raised. “Yes. I thought it was obvious.”

Keith wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he didn’t.

They finally got to a cell. Lotor pressed his hand to it and it opened. “Royal Galra blood,” Lotor explained before Keith could ask.

“Guys!” Hunk said. “Thank quiznack you’re here.”

“Thanks for saving us.” Shiro added, “Let’s go find Coran and Allura.”

The rest of the escape was uneventful. They only had to take out one guard, and their ships weren’t locked up very well.

“It’s a very minimum security prison,” Lotor explained on the way back. “As I said in my previous information, it was mostly used as a labor camp.”

“Your information was wrong!” Pidge said to him angrily. “You led us right into a trap!”

“I also fell victim to that trap,” Lotor pointed out, “Perhaps you don’t recall. That can happen sometimes, after you get knocked out. Also, I helped you escaped.”

“But you still fed us false info,” Pidge protested.

“Pidge, Lotor tried his best. He didn’t have any way to know that your father had been moved, or that there would be traps.” Keith said. “Lotor, Pidge has the right to be angry. She misses her father, and she thought she was going to get him back. Both of you need to calm down.”

Pidge nor Lotor spoke for the rest of the flight back to the castle.

The next time Keith saw Lotor it was in the library. To be honest, Keith hadn’t meant to come here. In fact, he hadn’t even known the castle had a library, but here he was. 

Lotor was sitting at a table with about twelve books laying open upon it. 

“Hello, Keith,” Lotor said without looking up. 

“Oh, um, hi.” Keith responded, mentally chiding himself for sounding so flustered. 

“Can I help you with something?” Lotor asked, finally looking up at him. 

“Nope. Just… came to get a book.” Keith came up with, pleased to find an excuse that fit the situation. Truth be told, he was there because he had gotten lost looking for Shiro so they could spar, but that didn’t sound as intellectual. 

“Oooh,” Lotor said, “Yes, books are lovely. Do you have a particular one in mind, or do you need a suggestion?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t have one in mind. What would you suggest?”

Lotor stood up and walked over to a section labeled with an Altean letter. He pulled out a book. “Personally, my favorite book is A Darker Morning by King Greogory the Infirm. It’s a splendid read.”

Keith nodded and took the book. He hoped that it was written in English, by Altean was not s language he could read. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to give it a look.” 

Lotor smiled down at him, then walked back over to his many books. 

Keith followed him. “Why do you have so many books out?”

Lotor looked up, eyebrows raised. “Oh, I’m looking for information on Alteans. Growing up in the Empire, I wasn’t allowed to ask about my Altean half, but now that I have the resources to research for myself, I refuse to continue on the path of ignorance.”

Keith nodded. “That makes sense. I know that if I was able to look up Galra human hybrids, I would.”

Lotor titled his head. “Does Earth not have any hybrids?”

“No,” Keith answered, “I mean, there are mixed breed dogs and stuff, but no humans.”

“What about furries?” Lotor asked.

If Keith had been drinking water, he would have done a spit take. “What?! How do you know about furries?”

“Lance told me about them,” Lotor said, head tilted in confusion. “Why do you seem upset?”

Keith shook his head. Dammit, Lance. “Furries aren’t hybrids, they’re people who dress up as animals.”

Lotor looked shocked at this new piece of information. “Well then. That’s... something.”

“Yeah. Don’t believe anything Lance tells you about Earth.”

“So there really aren’t any hybrids on Earth,” Lotor mused, “It must have been hard for you to grow up there.”

Keith shrugged. “I guess. I didn’t know I was Galra until a few months- er, phoebes ago when we met the Blade of Mamora.”

Lotor nodded. “Ah, yes. The Blade of Mamora. I tried to join their army when I was first banished, but they believed I was working for my father and refused to allow me to join.”

Keith frowned. He understood why the Blade hadn’t let Lotor join, but it still irked him. It wasn’t his fault that his father was who he was.

“If you’d like,” Lotor said, bringing his hand up to his chin for his head to rest upon, “I could teach you a bit about Galra culture and anatomy. It could be.... what is it you humans call it? Ah, yes. A date, perhaps?” 

Keith tried to appear nonchalant. “Sure, that would be fine.”

Lotor grinned at him, “Perfect.”


	2. Bonus: A Klancelot sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura, suspicious about what Lotor is up to, walks in on Keith, Lance, and Lotor during an unusual situation. 
> 
> This can be read as a sequel to the previous chapter or on its own.

Allura wasn’t trying to be nosy. She was just concerned. Usually when she asked the mice to update her on what Lotor was doing, they were happy to oblige, but recently they had gone silent. 

They still updated her on everyone else’s whereabouts. Shiro was working out and getting used to his new body, Pidge was coding a new robot, Hunk was cooking, and Coran was combing his mustache. 

Allura honestly didn’t want to know what Lance and Keith were doing. They were always arguing, so she didn’t even ask. 

But Lotor was different then the others. He was not to be trusted. 

Allura pressed her ear against the door. 

“Please,” Allura heard Keith’s desperate voice say through the door. “Please, Lotor, I need-” 

“Hush now, Kitten. You don’t have a say in the matter. You’re- ” Lotor’s voice said. 

Allura burst through the door to a sight that horrified her. Keith was shirtless, wearing handcuffs and pressed against Lotor’s chest. Lotor had Keith’s hair in his fist, which was moved in a way that forced Keith to look him in the eye. 

“-Mine?” Lotor finished, looking confused. He let go of Keith’s hair. “Princess?”

“Lotor!” Allura yelled, pushing Keith away from Lotor. “I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you! Now you’ve kidnapped Keith and you’re torturing him!”

“Allura,” Keith sighed, shaking his head, “Lotor is not torturing me, and I came here of my own free will.”

“You don’t have to defend him, Keith,” Allura said, “No matter how he threatened you so you would lie for him, I will defend you.”

“Lotor didn’t do anything to me.”

“He handcuffed you!” 

Keith took off his handcuffs. “Lance handcuffed me.”

“Lance is here?” Allura asked. “Why would he handcuff you? And why didn’t you take them off sooner?”

“Because I like them,” Keith answered. 

Lance came out of the bathroom holding a piece of fabric. “I found the blindfold! Now- Allura? Who invited her?”

“Invited me? To what?” Allura looked around the room. “What exactly is going on here if not a kidnapping?”

It took a moment for Lance to answer. “We’re having a threesome.” 

Allura looked at each person standing there. Keith looked embarrassed, staring at the floor and blushing. Lotor looked mildly annoyed, as if he wished that Allura would leave so they could continue. Lance just looked excited to be part of a threesome.

“So,” Lance started, “Allura, I’m sure you’re welcome to join us if you want to, but if you don’t, then.... we’d like to get back to what we were doing.”

Allura nodded. She hoped she didn’t look too flustered. It wasn’t that she was prudish, just that this particular scene made her vaguely uncomfortable. Lotor, Keith, and Lance.... not the most obvious pairing. “Of course,” she said, backing out of the room. 

Allura lingered outside the door for a moment, processing what she had seen, until the talking behind the door began again. 

“You’re mine now, Kitten. And I plan to remind you of that all night.”

Allura dashed off and made a mental note to not come down this hall again tonight.


End file.
